


【艾莱】Turn Around 转身

by Chailyn_Water



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Reiner Braun, M/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailyn_Water/pseuds/Chailyn_Water
Summary: *地下室文学*ABO双A设定*法尔科不在场
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	【艾莱】Turn Around 转身

这真的是艾伦吗？

莱纳仿佛被钉在了门口，巨大的不真实感冲刷着他的脑海，让他感到摇摇欲坠。法尔科察觉到他的僵硬，疑惑的回过头看他。

艾伦的气味完全变了。以前的艾伦，闻起来像夏日生机勃勃的森林，即使在最绝望的时候也散发着强烈的生命力。而现在……那片森林蒙上了浓雾，在他们对上目光的那一瞬，惊雷在乌云中翻滚。

那股雷暴带着毁灭般的气息，铺天盖地的包裹着莱纳。四年过去，这个男人变成了凶猛的捕食者，莱纳被逼到墙角，在艾伦狂暴的压制下动弹不得。

为什么，为什么会是他？在这里，在马莱？在他几乎放弃了生的意志，只为了那些不知命运的下一代而活的时候？

——大概，是希望有谁来制裁他吧。

莱纳想起了那个怀着巨大的愧疚而上吊的大叔，贝尔托特的话在耳边回荡。

真正地对面着艾伦，四年马莱的生活渐渐褪色，而在城墙中遇见的那一张张脸，却恍然鲜明起来，仿佛从未离开过。温柔笑着的马可，总是冷着脸的三笠，嘴里不停的莎夏，摸着脑门傻笑的柯尼，甚至是挥刀冲来的兵长，还有……不可置信的含着泪，在他变成铠甲巨人时喃喃着“为什么”的艾伦。

曾经的艾伦，也和法尔科一样，憧憬着像大哥般可靠的莱纳，将他当做目标。曾经，那双翡翠绿的眼睛也会露出崇拜，尊敬的目光。

他在城墙中遇见了马莱人口中的恶魔，他们让他知道做一个真正的人是什么样子的，而他却将他们一一背叛。

他带着沾满鲜血的手和无所适从的心回到马莱，转过身，只看到了空荡荡的白色。

愧疚的情绪将他吞噬殆尽，现在，他只希望能有人来制裁他。

如果这是艾伦此行的目的，那他死得其所。

他再也不能承受——

“谢谢你，小家伙。”艾伦开口。

法尔科！莱纳被情绪裹挟的脑海中模糊地闪过快逃的想法。

“能让我们单独聊聊吗，毕竟，我们已经很久没见了。”艾伦的目光一错不错地定在莱纳身上，和四年前截然不同的低沉嗓音在莱纳脑海中激起一阵颤栗。

“我们有很多的过往可以聊，是吧，莱纳？”

艾伦在他名字上骤然加重的语气让莱纳彻底清醒，猛抽了一口气。不，法尔科是无辜的，他的手上没有沾艾尔迪亚同胞的鲜血，不管艾伦要如何报复他，法尔科都不该被牵涉进来。

法尔科是个敏感的Beta，他闻不到空气中灭顶般的气息，只是隐隐约约感觉到了两人之间凝滞的氛围。他迟疑地看向莱纳，拿不准是该离开还是留下。

“……听他的。”莱纳听到自己说。他只想让法尔科远远地离开，离开这个危险的中心。

法尔科左右看看，最终还是决定听从他最尊敬的副队长的话。他退出地下室，顺便带上了门。

木门吱吱呀呀的尾音消失在身后，法尔科的离开似乎让艾伦放下了最后一点顾忌，铺天盖地的信息素带着强烈的攻击性在房间里肆意呼啸，让身为Alpha的莱纳战栗不已，他的信息素也本能地张开，对抗着这股欲叫他臣服的气息。

雨后有些腥涩的泥土气味逸散开来，艾伦耸了耸鼻子，表情看起来有些怀念。他已经很久没有闻到莱纳的气息了。曾经莱纳的信息素闻起来像是阳光炙烤后的大地，艾伦眷恋着那股可靠又温暖的气息，经常下意识地就缠在他身边不愿离开。但是时光改变了他们太多，艾伦不再是曾经景仰着莱纳的小奶狗，莱纳的气味也混合了一点忧郁的味道，变得讳莫难名。

“艾伦……”

莱纳压低的声音打断了艾伦的回忆，他这才注意到莱纳在他强势的信息素下已经摇摇欲坠，他的手撑在背后木门的横隔上，汗水大颗地从脸侧滑落，顺着长满胡茬的下巴滴落在领带上，氤出一片濡湿的痕迹。

艾伦下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，他盯着莱纳，不动声色的收起了信息素。狂乱的信息素如潮水般退去，莱纳胸中提着的最后一口气消失殆尽，他脱力的跪坐在地上，像一条被推挤上岸的鱼，竭力地呼吸着空气中每一口氧气。

莱纳大口喘着气，仰头惊惧地看着坐在椅子上的人。艾伦是来杀他的吗？可是艾伦的脸色太过平静，莱纳已经不能像他们还在调查兵团的时候那样，轻易读出这个Alpha的心思了。

莱纳只感到更大的恐惧。

“你来这里……想做什么？”

“和你一样啊，莱纳。”艾伦轻轻地说，带着捉摸不定的表情看着莱纳，“都是——逼不得已。”

“你听。”艾伦指了指天花板。楼上的祭典开始了，艾尔迪亚人的罪孽又一遍被复述。

“正如威利所说的那样，我们是坏人，我们的存在说不定会将世界毁灭。但在我们眼中，你们也是坏人。”艾伦慢慢的说。

他时常在暗处观察着莱纳，这个从帕岛恶魔中逃出生天，被马莱和艾尔迪亚同胞视为英雄的人，他的压抑和痛苦艾伦都一一看在眼里。

渐渐的，他只是再也不能痛恨莱纳。

“你们破坏城墙后，我一直在想，为什么我的母亲非得在那一天死去，为什么那些无辜的人们要经历那样的惨剧，葬身于巨人之口呢？”

那破门的一脚，是艾伦一生里悲剧的开端，也是莱纳悲剧的开端。

“后来我想明白了，如果你们是为了拯救世界，那也是，没办法的啊。”

他们都是一样的。

“不，不一样的！不是逼不得已！”

随着艾伦的娓娓道来，莱纳看起来完全崩溃了，他双手抱着头，趴跪在艾伦面前，完全不敢对视艾伦的眼睛。“那天……马尔塞被吃掉后，阿妮和贝尔托特想终止行动，是我，强行说服了他们……”

“我只想自保，我想当英雄，甚至在你们面前装作老大哥的样子，也只是想获得尊敬！”

“你们身上发生的事，那并不是时代和环境的错，全都是我的不对！我……我好厌恶这样的自己，我只想让自己消失！”

莱纳含着泪着向挪动了几步，抱住艾伦完好的那只腿，抬起头看着艾伦，“艾伦，求你杀了我吧！求你……”莱纳哽咽了，他紧紧地攥住艾伦的裤脚，像是抓着最后一根救命稻草。

这样的莱纳是艾伦从没有见过的，他有些怔住了。在墙内他们朝夕共处的那段时光里，身为Alpha的莱纳不但是年长的那个，也是最可靠的那个。就连同样是Alpha的艾伦，都愿意收起自己的信息素，只为了和那让人安心的气息更近一些。可是现在的莱纳少了一点阳光，却多了许多沧桑。面对这样脆弱自责的莱纳，艾伦觉得自己的Alpha本能蠢蠢欲动。

最后他只是闭了闭眼，压下自己奔腾的情绪。重新睁开眼时，那一点异样从艾伦脸上消失不见，他用手划过莱纳泪湿的侧脸，托起他的下巴，“我希望你能原谅你自己。”

我们都是深入过恶魔的巢穴的人，我知道你的痛苦，我知道你的纠结，我知道你肩上背负的重量，我能理解你。而我，也即将做你曾经做过的事。至始至终，我们都是一样的。

就像彼此的镜像，生而为一。 

“如果你执意要我惩罚你——”

微弱的烛光在地下室摇曳，这是天黑前的最后一点温情。

——那个已经控制不住的疯狂想法在艾伦心中升腾。

“我要操你。”

——他要占有莱纳。

**********************************

莱纳的表情凝固了，他微张着嘴，震惊的神色配合着脸侧的眼泪，看起来甚至有些滑稽。

艾伦残损的腿部迅速重生，原本托着莱纳下巴的手蜻蜓点水般地扫过他脆弱的脖颈，他抓住莱纳的领带，轻而易举地将这个结实的Alpha提了起来。莱纳踉跄着后退，直到撞上木门，发出“嘭”的一声。

“……艾伦？！”

“嘘——”

带着血腥味的手指重重地按上他的嘴唇，莱纳僵住了，他意识到了来自艾伦无声的威胁。楼上趴在窗沿围观的艾尔迪亚同胞的欢呼声和威利激动的宣讲声传来，他想到了刚刚离开的法尔科和一无所觉的小战士们，不，他不能让艾伦在这里变身。哪怕要他……

“你会听话的，是吧，莱纳？”艾伦不紧不慢地蹂躏着莱纳的嘴唇，血迹蹭在薄薄的皮肤上，留下了刺目的痕迹。

“如果这是你想要的惩罚，我会的，你别……”莱纳攥紧了有些发抖的手，终于意识到他除了顺从这个Alpha之外别无他法。

艾伦感受到了莱纳的屈服，心里升腾起一丝扭曲的快感，Alpha天性征服的那一面迅速占据了他的脑海，让他有些晕晕然。艾伦本能的低下头，用牙齿捻磨着莱纳的喉结，原本覆在嘴唇上的手绕到他颈后，在Alpha的性腺周围按压。

他想这样做很久了，早在帕拉迪岛时候，莱纳温和却坚定的信息素就让他欲罢不能。得知真相后刻骨的恨意，在马莱卧底时对莱纳的心痛和怜悯，让他在夜里辗转反侧的，一直是莱纳。现在，他终于抓住这个让他追逐这么久的人了，他要将这个Alpha打上属于他的烙印，让所有人都知道他属于谁。

这样陌生又疯狂的艾伦让莱纳惧怕得发抖，但颈后的压迫还是让他不可避免地感受到了强烈的快感。马莱人视艾尔迪亚人为下等民，对生来就更具力量的Alpha更是极为厌恶。在这样压抑的氛围下，他已经很久没有释放自己了，稍微的触碰都能让他得到极大的欢愉，更别说是对性腺直接的刺激。

莱纳的神智渐渐地沉浸在艾伦温柔的抚慰下，他仰起头，更大的暴露出喉结，渴求的用后颈蹭着那只略带薄茧的手，像一只温顺的小狗。他没有注意到艾伦的另一只手在往下探，等他回过神来，他的风衣连同腰带已经被扔到了地上。

衣物的减少让莱纳有些不安的向后瑟缩，却换来了艾伦警告性的噬咬。痛感混合着快感像火花般传遍四肢百骸，莱纳忍下了一声呻吟，久未发泄的阴茎慢慢抬头，在浅绿色的军裤上顶出一个可观的形状。压抑已久的信息素也迎来了凶猛的反噬，在狭小的地下室汹涌地弥散。

艾伦被这带着一丝熟悉的潮湿气味熏得情欲上涌，他不得不往后退了一点，以免克制不住自己一口咬破莱纳的喉咙。艾伦微喘着抬眼，不由自主地将目光定在了莱纳身上。

薄薄的白衬衫根本遮挡不住什么，莱纳胸前的两颗肉粒在性腺激素的刺激下精神奕奕地挺立着，在布料的摩擦下微微泛红。刚刚被艾伦拉扯得有些松散的领带歪歪斜斜地支棱在胸前，随着因呼吸而扩张的胸肌起伏。莱纳脸色潮红，看起来有些站立不稳，却只是隐忍地用手撑住腰后木门的横隔，被动地承受着艾伦给予的快感。

好美。艾伦想。

但是……好想破坏他。

莱纳也闻到了自己愈加鲜明的信息素，羞耻得满脸通红，他简直不敢相信仅仅是艾伦的抚摸就让他勃起了。但身下饱胀的情欲越来越大，莱纳终于忍耐不住，颤抖着向下伸手想自己纾解，却被艾伦捉住手腕一拉，身体顿时被翻了个面。

“还没到你动的时候，这么着急，是太期待了吗？”艾伦的眸色更加深沉，他强硬地将莱纳顶在门上，一边舔舐着他滚烫的耳垂，一边隔着衬衫将他的乳头夹在指尖揉捏。那力道并不温柔，莱纳在这残忍的玩弄下痛苦地哼叫出声，却在艾伦怀抱中无处可去，他无力反抗艾伦的举动，只能用指甲在木门上抠出一道道的痕迹。

“啊，艾伦……”莱纳喉间传来了破碎的呜咽声，胸前细密的疼痛慢慢转化成难以忍受的情欲，混乱的大脑根本组织不出通顺的语言，只能低声喊着艾伦的名字。

莱纳的哀求显然不能让已经被信息素熏红了眼的艾伦停下责罚，艾伦的手顺着他结实的腰线向下游走，滑向衬衫下隐秘的地带，军裤很快被褪下，直到卡在那裹住小腿的高筒靴上。

Alpha并不算小的性器暴露在空气中，虽然没有得到任何抚慰，却已经差不多全勃了。艾伦用指腹划过湿润的前端，突然的触碰让莱纳尖锐地抽了一口气，随即一只大手握住了他的性器，毫不怜惜地抽动起来。

“艾伦，别！啊……哈……”

莱纳已经很久没有得到过这么直接的刺激了，他在下半身强烈的快感下胡乱地向身后伸手，绝望地想抓住什么可以让他依靠的东西，但是艾伦没有让他如愿，原本揉捏着他乳头的手扣住了他的手腕，向上提起，从他微张喘息的嘴中挤了进去。

“舔湿它。”

莱纳还没来得及思考这个指令，艾伦已经不耐烦地抓住他的手腕开始冲刺，修长的手指轻易便突破了口腔，引起几声含混不清的呜咽，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落，合不拢的嘴开始大量分泌唾液，将他的手裹得湿滑一片。

“呃……呜、呜……”

莱纳被自己的手顶的不断向后仰头，下身不自觉地往前抽送，他的性器在艾伦技巧性的抚慰下已经变得坚硬，就在他快要跨过临界点的时候，艾伦却突然放开了对他的钳制，向后退了一步。莱纳闷哼一声，得不到发泄的欲望汇聚在小腹，逼得他眼角发红。

“打开你自己。”

艾伦低沉的声音从身后传来，莱纳不可置信地回头，艾伦竟然让他自己做？然而艾伦只是好整以暇地站在那里，仿佛在等着看一出好戏。他的衣服甚至还好好的穿在身上，分毫没有凌乱。这个认知让莱纳羞耻得全身泛红。

艾伦留着他的性命，就是想折辱他，让他生不如死吗？莱纳难堪地想到。身为Alpha的莱纳也是有自己的自尊的，让他像不知饥渴的婊子一样用手指操开自己，就算他擅长忍耐，这也太过了。

可是……他罪有应得啊。

莱纳的自毁倾向再一次冒头，消磨着他的意志，但是这次他已经无力抵抗了。

如果这就是艾伦想要的惩罚，就让我补偿他吧，用任何方式都可以，只要艾伦满意。莱纳绝望地想。

“怎么了，要我帮你吗？”艾伦看似善意的询问让莱纳回过神来，他下意识地拒绝道，“不……不要。”

莱纳被自己带着情欲的沙哑声音吓了一跳，他从来不知道，自己还能发出这样的声音，这简直不是拒绝，而像是刻意的邀请了。果然，艾伦瞬间锐利的眼神紧紧地盯着莱纳，像是要把他生吞活剥。

莱纳不敢再迟疑下去了，他忍下心中的耻辱感，微微分开双腿，又用嘴将有些干燥下来的手指重新濡湿，探向自己的后穴。Alpha的甬道根本就不是为性交存在的，他的后面干燥紧致，才伸进一个指节就疼得浑身颤抖。

莱纳低下头无声的喘息着，缓慢加重的吸气声在此刻静谧的地下室中显得无比明晰，漂亮结实的肌肉在疼痛的作用下紧绷着，额头上泛出细密的汗水，在老旧的木门上洇出一片水渍。

“继续。”艾伦鼓励道，低沉的嗓音表示他被眼前的景象很好的取悦到了。莱纳闭上眼，沉默着将手指慢慢深入那个生涩的甬道，他的臀部为了更好的迎合手指而不自觉地向后顶弄，下陷的腰部拱出一个诱人的弧度。

突然他的指节摩擦过肠壁上一片神秘的地带，闪电般的快感让莱纳猝不及防地叫了出来，眼前发白。他的腰下意识地向上拱起，想让手指离开那个让他快感过载的地方。但是艾伦从身后按住他的后腰，用不容置疑的力度将他的腰压成了直角。

莱纳尽力让自己的思绪放空，但是插在后穴中的手指无时不刻彰显着自己的存在感，身体在另一个人的注视下被自己一点点打开的感觉是那么屈辱。当第三根手指插进紧致的肠肉时，莱纳的呼吸已经紊乱，脑中的弦崩到极致，仿佛被身后的Alpha攥在手心，任何异动都能让他精神崩溃。

“艾伦……求你……”莱纳带着哭腔乞求着，希望艾伦能停下这样心理上的折磨。

艾伦俯下身贴在莱纳的背上，像安慰一只小宠物一样挠着莱纳汗湿的金发，诱哄般的问道，“求我什么？”

“求你惩罚我……操我！”莱纳终于忍不住崩溃的哭了出来。

身后传来了艾伦轻声的叹息，随后一只手抹去了他的泪水，埋在股间的手指被快速抽出，艾伦早已坚硬的阴茎抵在了湿软的穴口上，滚烫的热度让莱纳瑟缩不已。 

这是艾伦啊。

被粗大的阴茎顶开穴口时，这个念头从未如此清晰地出现在莱纳的脑海。但是他已经没有精力去细想了，操进后穴的阴茎毫不犹豫地冲撞进了他的最深处，没有被好好开发的甬道瞬间被这样激烈的摩擦弄出了血。下半身的撕裂感让莱纳发出了一声惨叫，手指疯狂地抓挠着木门。

“等等！啊、啊！艾伦……”

涌出的鲜血成了最好的润滑剂，但是艾伦仿佛并未注意到这些，他紧紧地攥住莱纳的腰胯，按住了他的挣动。艾伦大开大合地操干着莱纳脆弱的肠道，坚硬的性器每次都精准地戳向肠壁上的敏感点，不消几次挺动便干得莱纳腰肢酸软，因为疼痛而有些萎靡的性器渐渐又硬了起来，被内部叠起的快感推向一波又一波的高潮。

就这样疯狂地操干了几分钟后，莱纳已经连哭叫的力气都没有了，脱力的双手挂在木门的横隔上，头埋在臂弯里呜呜的抽泣着，他的性器硬到发疼，随着艾伦深重的抽插击打在腹部上，漏出的前液在那片皮肤上留下了晶亮的痕迹。

他是我的。

在莱纳断断续续的呜咽声中，这个念头无比强烈。艾伦着魔般啃咬着莱纳后颈的嫩肉，下半身却毫不留情地捅进被肠液和鲜血浸润得湿滑无比的后穴。他已经被欲望冲刷得红了眼睛，只想遵从本能，狠狠地占有这个Alpha。

最终艾伦的牙齿咬破了那片已经红肿的软肉，随着血液涌进的信息素差点让莱纳腿软的跪下去，但是艾伦握住了他的腰肢，将他牢牢地钉在自己的阴茎上，动弹不得。莱纳的身体在两个Alpha截然不同的信息素冲撞下不断抽搐，几乎失去了意识，嘴里胡乱地呢喃着“对不起”和“停下”。

注入信息素的满足感让艾伦稍稍清醒了一点，他听到了莱纳嘶哑的的呢喃声，顿了一下，最终放开了莱纳布满指痕的腰，环住他汗水淋漓的身体轻轻地吻着。

艾伦缓慢又深重地抽插着已经软成一滩水的莱纳，轻声地喊着已经在心中滚了千百遍的名字，“莱纳……莱纳……”

“今晚之后，我会和你背负一样的重量……”

“莱纳，转过来，看着我。”艾伦沙哑的语调仿若附骨，带着灭顶般的快感顺着头皮直冲到身下，莱纳湿热的后穴一阵收缩，在艾伦又一次仿佛操进灵魂深处的抽插中射了出来。

喘息着转过身，莱纳看到了艾伦，又仿佛看到了自己。

那是救赎。

事后剧场：

艾主席干了个爽然后错过了楼上的party。莱纳，立功！（不是


End file.
